Exactly Where We're Supposed To Be
by joe'scookiecutterpopstar
Summary: Mitchie's life wasn't the way she had planned it to be, she gave up her dream to have her baby. Yet she never told the father. When she returns to camp rock as an advisor, will she be able to keep her baby a secret or will it come out in the open? Smitchi
1. Chapter 1

Exactly Where We're Meant To Be

Chapter 1: Changes in plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Hey new story.

Mitche Torres paced around her room, her one year old straddled in her arms, it was currently three am and Tadhg just wouldn't settle. He was every inch his father, from his black hair to his baby smile, everything about him was exactly like Shane Gray. She didn't like the three am wake up call, most of all though, she didn't like being alone.

But she had to do it, Shane had to pursue his dream, it was connect 3, she couldn't take that away from him, because she knew that if she told him, he would give up his dream quicker than it took Jason to eat a plate of fries.

She lived at home, not because she couldn't afford to live anywhere else, it was because she couldn't afford the childminding fees. She was a waitress at a plush restaraunt, she had never imagined herself in that job, but she knew that she had to give up everything, her life, her education and most of all her music to focus on her baby. She didn't mind though, because she had the most beautiful thing in return, a baby. Even if it wasn't ideal at seventeen to have a baby, she still loved it and would never give Tadhg up for anything.

It had been almost two years since Camp Rock, since she had seen him, or even spoken to him. Yet she never forgot him, the way he laughed, the way he touched her, or the way he kissed her. They had promised to keep in touch, and they did, at first, until tours got in the way and Mitchie found out she was pregnant, and gradually without warning they lost all contact.

She didn't regret her decision because she knew that she had made the right one, every time she saw him on telly or heard him on the radio, she smiled because she knew that if she had told him, he never would have gotten to live his dream.

Her mom had begged her to tell him, so that they could work it out together, but she couldn't be told, because no matter how much it broke her heart to let him go, she knew that she was doing it because she loved him.

It took her mom a while to understand why she was doing it, but in the end she knew that Mitchie was the only one who knew her own heart, she usually made pretty good judgements, so in the end, she had to let her. She wasn't a child.

She had told all of her friends that it was a one night thing and she didn't know who the father was because she knew that it would get leaked to the press and Shane would give up his dream, nothing would make up for that guilt.

Her life now became what she wished it wouldn't, stuck in NJ with a one year old and a dead end job that would never lead anywhere, and yet it made her happy. It made her happy to know that she was allowing the man she loved to pursue his dreams. Nothing else could have made her that happy.

So here she was, three am, a bottle of formula and a diaper change later and he still wasn't asleep. She was exhausted, she knew that her mom would have words with her again in the morning for waking her up in the middle of the night, but he just wouldn't settle. His cries were getting shriller and more desperate with each one he did. He was exausted, but he just wouldn't give in to going asleep, it seemed to be a nightly ritual with him and she was growing tired of it. She had tried everything.

She tried rocking him, feeding him, changing him, nothing would do. Sitting down on her bed, she felt defeated "You've won Tadhg" she sighed

The baby continued to cry in her arms. She, at this point felt like crying too. Her body yearned for sleep, she needed to sleep, she hadn't slept a full night in a year. He was a grumpy sleeper, at first she didn't mind, but now, now it was getting to her.

"Please baby" she soothed "Please mommy needs to sleep" she said, his head held in her hands, rocking him carefully, with as much energy as she could get

As she rocked her baby back and forth, trying to sooth her child so that she could get at least one nights sleep "Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart" she sang, trying to keep herself awake

"Of what it means to know just who I am ,I think I've finally found a better place to start" she soothed her baby "But no one ever seems to understand"

Her eyes were heavy in her head, she just wished that she could go asleep. But she had to stay awake if her baby was awake, so she kept on singing. It was her only way of staying awake.

"I need to try to get to where you are, Could It be you're not that far"

Looking down at her baby, he had finally given in to sleep. Kissing his head, she placed him gently in his crib, his baby face scrunched as she placed the blanket over him, she couldn't help but smile as she too finally succombed to the pleasures of sleep.

**--Next Morning--**

Mitchie woke up to the same sound she heard every morning, the sound of crying, her baby needed her "moma" he said, banging his teddy off the cot

She wished it was sleep time again.

"Moma"he moaned again, pointing to the jar of baby food that lay beside her bed

"In a minute baby" she soothed, she had gotten four hours sleep

The baby's crying persisted, she knew that he wasn't going to stop until he got fed. How could she keep doing this? It was too hard, she needed help, she was grateful for the bit she got, but after work, she had no social life.

Lifting him up, she got the jar, trying to spoon feed him, she was tired, she wasn't in the mood for this, but, she knew that she had to do it, after all if she didn't feed him who would.

She played with her baby for a while, until she knew that it was more of a sane hour to get up with a one year old at. Placing him in his playpen, she began to fix herself some breakfast. She smiled as she hummed a song that she had heard the other day from connect 3, she rarely got this time to herself, and she was glad of not having to do anything, he was fed and happily playing with his Tess teddy.

She was grateful to just be able to sit and think for a bit. Even if it was only for a while, she knew that Tadhg would get bored soon, his attention span didn't last long, he was like his cousin Moises.

"Tadhgy baby" she called, in a singsong voice

The baby cooed and giggled "Moma" he smiled, placing the teddy's hand in his mouth, Mitchie laughed at this, he could be so cute sometimes.

"Who's mommys bestest baby" she called, coming over to him

"moma" he called, clapping his hands and laughing, pointing at his grandma

"What's that darling" she asked, unaware of Connie coming down the stairs

Picking him up, Mitchie looked up "MAMA MAMA"he called out, his hands clenched

"Ah" Mitchie said, realising

"Hi honey,how are you" she said, waving at Tadhg

"I'm good, tired, the usual" she said, putting the toaster on

"You off today" she asked, as she picked Tadhg up from his playpen

"Yeah, until Monday" she said, kissing Tadhgs nose

"Good, well maybe you could get some rest" Connie said, slightly worried

"Not while Tadhg's around" she smiled, going out and picking up the post that had fallen through the box

"He'll soon settle" she smiled, as he chewed his finger hungrily, drool coming down his cheeks

"He's teething mom, he's not going to settle" she said, flipping through the post

Picking up a letter, Mitchie noticed her name on it, it didn't look like her pay cheque, that wasn't due for another few weeks, it wasn't her tax bill because that wasn't due for a while yet.

Opening it. She never expected to see what she had found before her eyes.

_Dear Mitchie,  
I know that this is quite informal, but it's quite the emergency, we are due to start Camp Rock in a matter of six days, but Caitlyn has pulled out at the last minute and we're short on girls. I know you said that you'd never do it, but we really need you to fill in as the singing advisor for all of the junior members here at CR. _

_The role of singing advisor would entail quite a few jobs that I feel you would be perfect for, even more so than Caitlyn. You must take the junior singing classes, show them how to hold note, the breathing and all of that. It would also be your duty to get people pumped and prepared for Final Jam, it's a huge responsibolity, you would be head of a certain dorm also. You would also be required to do hip-hop dancing class, these classes would, conist of you and another member to be decided as of yet. _

_If you are available, please contact me as soon as possible.  
Yours in music, _

_Deena Devine_

Mitchie was in shock, she could never do that, she would never be able to saddle Tadhg with her mom for a full summer, she couldn't give up her job. Even if it was what her heart wanted.

"What is it honey" her mom asked

"It's a letter from camp rock" she answered, her body numb

"What does it say" she asked, propping Tadhg up once more on her hip

"It says that they want me to be singing advisor"

"Well are you" she asked, forgetting about the main thing

"I can't go mom" she answered, wanting to cry, not from lack of sleep but of having to turn down this golden opportunity

"So you're giving up your dream again" she answered, sounding peeved

"I have to"

"No you don't" her mother answered "You're going to Camp Rock" she said, matter of factly

"I can't"

"You are" she said, allowing Tadhg to play with her hair

"I can't mom, what about-"

"I've heard enough honey, you haven't stopped, you gave up your dream for this little baby here, it's time you got to relive it"

"Its two months mom" she answered, trying to reason

"I'll manage" she said, cooing at the baby "We'll have fun"

"What about work"

"How many weeks did you take off at all during your time working there"

"A week" she answered, getting her hopes up

"Then I think you should ring her honey" she answered, giving her, her phone

With shaking hands Mitchie dialled the number. She knew that her mom was right. She needed this. "Dee I'm coming"

Review, let me know if this should go on!!


	2. Can't have you

Exactle Where We're Supposed To Be

Chapter 2: Can't Have You

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

An: I am so thankful for the reviews, please keep doing it.

The drive to Camp Rock was long and awkward, she had said goodbye to Tadhg, her father had driven her, because she knew that she would want to bring Tadhg with her if the circumstances were different.

Mitchie looked around her, nothing had changed since she had left camp rock last, the atmosphere, the energy, the signs, were all the same. She did however notice the difference in the rooms, they had somewhat become slightly better, though she didn't mind where she stayed.

Her room consisted of a small double bed, and a small wardrobe and an old wicker chair. Mitchie dropped her bags and looked around the room. It seemed impersonal to her somehow. She needed the life that her baby brought to any room.

She missed him already, she missed his smiled, his little baby features, but most of all, her last connection to Shane. She wished that her baby was here. Pulling the picture out of her bag, she looked at it, Tadhgs baby face smiling at her. It made her even sadder, just to know that she was missing her baby teething.

Sitting on her bed, she allowed a tear to fall. How sad was it that she missed her baby she asked herself? What seventeen year old sat and cried because they missed their baby, she had wanted to get away from him for months, and she missed him already, with just a matter of hours gone. She didn't know if she would last the whole summer, a parent without her child, it seemed wrong somehow.

She wanted to just ring home and make sure that her baby was ok, but she had no signal, she wanted to just run away, she couldn't believe that she had done this, that she had left her job, her child, her mom just to pursue some dream that she had. It was her fault for getting pregnant, it was her baby that she was leaving , it wasn't right to leave the baby at home without his mommy to hold.

What was she doing here, she asked herself, she didn't belong here anymore. She was a waitress, not a singer, she was realistic now, she didn't aspire to be anything but an inspiration to her child. But yet she was here, something was pulling her and she hadn't a clue why. She had said yes, she couldn't leave now, and as much as she wanted to, she knew that she wouldn't.

This was the place that she lost her heart, she gave it to Shane, like he did her, and she would never give it to anybody else. She didn't give herself to him quickly, but she fell for him, she fell for him like nobody else. He was the one, she felt it straight away.

Now she sat here, missing his child that he didn't know existed. It was wrong, all wrong, she told herself. But it was too late now, her child was one, he never knew his father, she intended to keep it that way.

She knew that he would love it, like no other, but she couldn't do that. It was selfish, she didn't need to be selfish, she was fine on her own, she loved him, but she loved him enough to let him go live his dream.

"Mitchie" came an exited voice

Mitchie looked up, unaware that she had been looking down "Barren" she smiled, giving him a hug

"Wow, Mitchie" he said, taking a step back to look at her

"What" she asked

"You look stunning, almost too good to be true" he smiled

"Thanks" she said, colour in her cheeks

"What's that" he asked, pointing to the picture on the bed

"It's a picture" she smiled, she was nervous, desperate to get out

"Of who" he asked, looking over at it

"My-eh" she started "My brother"

"When did that happen, must be a shock" he said

"Bout a year and a few months ago" she smiled "He's named Tadhg"

"Aw" he smiled, cooing over the picture "Very Irish"

She nodded "I liked it",

"Open Night is on, you coming up" he asked, placing the picture back

"Yeah" she smiled happy to get out

As they headed down to the jam, she felt completly out of her depth, she was here, she was a mother, she was like the others on the outside. Yet in other ways, so completly different. She was forced to mature, but this, this was her chance at freedom, to be a teenager, not a mom, she would enjoy this, if it broke her heart, she would do this.

For once, she thought with intensity, that she was going to be here for her, she was going to think of her and nobody else. She was going to enjoy her teenage dreams at last, she needed to, it was what she had always wanted. Nothing wrong with it.

"Hey guys" Dee's extremly perky voice boomed from the speakers

"Hi Dee" the crowd greeted

"Now here at opening night jam, we want to showcase to all you newbies how we rock it here, so I'm calling on a Camp Rock old timer, Mitchie Torres, come on up here"

"Dee" Mitchie answered through gritted teeth "No"

"C'mon Mitchie, we'll even give you somebody to sing with"

Mitchie nodded her head, reluctantly taking a mic she got on stage "Shane Gray" she called

Shane headed up on stage. Mitchie couldn't believe that he was here. She thought that he was too busy to do it. He looked great. Like she remembered, though everytime she looked up into his eyes, her hurt was reflected in his.

**"I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say"**

Shane looked at her. She was so beautiful, even more beautiful than he had ever imagined her to be, she was still his one and only love. She always would be. He gave her his heart, she had it, nobody else ever would, sure he had a girl, but he didn't love her.

Mitchie was the girl who treated him like Shane Gray the person. She was the one who had taken his virginity. He wanted to be able to reach out and touch her but he couldn't, he knew that too much time had passed. They weren't what they used to be.

Mitchie looked at him. His eyes spoke so much more than what he could ever say. He needed her. He still wanted her. The shock of being put back with her after all this time hadn't sunk in. His love was here in front of him, he couldn't let it go.

Not now. Not a second time.

**"But I have This Dream  
Bright inside of me  
I've got to let it show  
It's Time  
To Let You Know"**

She saw her child in him. Her beautiful baby Tadhg. Everything that her baby had, he had gotten from his father. She looked at the man before her. His face was strained, he needed her, he still loved her.

It wasn't fair that he didn't know he was a father. His baby existed. He would make a great father, and she was denying him that. She was denying him a family. A family that needed two parents. Even though she knew it was for him. It hurt to know that her child, their creation would never have a father.

She didn't know if she could make it through the summer.

**"This is real  
This is me**" she sang out, unable to sing the other words, guilt was taking over

Shane looked at her. He knew that he had to carry on. She was too emotional. Like him. But he was able to control it.

"I'm exactly where  
I'm supposed to be  
Gonna let the light shine on me"

Shane was there for her once again. She couldn't do this. What was she thinking. She should have known. Every time she felt guilty about doing this she always told herself that she was giving Shane his dream. She realised now that she was wrong. She had denyed Tadhg a family and Shane a son.

Looking at Shane, she couldn't help it. The tears came bubbling out. She was so wrong and she couldn't tell him. She couldn't. She needed to be strong, even if she was denying him a family. She was giving him his dream. Even if it was wrong, she knew that she couldn't go back now.

"I'm so sorry Shane" she cried

Lokking at him once more, she dropped her mic on the floor causing Shane to look hurt, unable to continue the rest of the song, she ran off stage her eyes raw, she had to go.

"Mitchie" Shane called from the stage

But she didn't stop, she couldn't look back, if she did she knew that she'd say something she regretted


	3. Weakness

Exactly Where Were Supposed To Be

Chapter 3: Weakness

Disclaimer: I own the plot...

An: Thanks for the comments, keep doing it...

Mitchie sat in her room, tears streaming down her face. She was alone. She couldn't believe that she had done that in front of so many people. But Shane's eyes, Shane's eyes well they just broke her heart.

She had never felt so guilty for doing what she had done, but when she saw Shane, she knew that she couldn't stay here, it was wrong, she had no way out though, she had agreed to this, but she couldn't avoid him.

It was wrong to keep something so precious, so pure, away from him. She had never felt more selfish in her life.

Her head hurt.

**"You warned me that you were gonna leave  
I never thought you would really go  
I was blind, but baby now I see  
Broke your heart, but now I know  
That I was being such a fool  
And that didn't deserve you"**

Looking around her room, she wished that he was here. Not Tadhg, but Shane she needed him, she needed to see his smiling face, letting her know that she was his only love. She could never unlove him. This summer was going to be harder than she first thought.

She loved him. She would always love him. But she felt guilty, she felt guilty because she could never tell Shane that he had a baby, that he created this living thing, it was too late now, she would have to deal with the consequences

Pulling her knees into her chest, she cried. Cried for her baby. Cried for Shane. But mostly she cried for herself, for what she had done. She just wanted things to be different, but she couldn't change, not now, not when the lie was too far in. She had kept it from him for over a year, another summer wouldn't kill her. Yet somehow she knew that she would crumble, the next time he spoke to her, he'd make her crumble.

His gentle touch, his caring nature, his soft smile or his even more heart wrenching words of love. It would tear her apart, she'd have to tell him like a responsible adult, or she could hide, from him and from everybody, just keep her head down and get on with it. All she wanted was a summer of happiness, to be a carefree teenager again, but she knew that with Shane here she would never be able to do it.

**"I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love  
I'm beggin' to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you"**

Mitchie looked at her photo, the one that she had brought just in case she missed him. And she did, she missed him more than anything, she felt guilty for leaving him, but she knew that she couldn't go back. Her head really hurt now. She needed Shane but she couldn't have him, she wanted her baby here and to have a family but she couldn't give it to him. She had sacrificed everything at the expense of her happiness.

"Hello" came a familiar voice

Walking into the room he saw Mitchie crying and it broke his heart, he had never stopped loving her. He had tried to call her, but she wouldn't answer, he didn't know why, he had never been so crushed in his life, he cried for days, he needed her.

"Mitchie" Shane asked, looking at her

Mitchie wiped her eyes, and turned away from him. "What" she asked, her eyes blotchy

"Will you look at me" he asked, hurt evident in his voice

"I can't" she answered

Shane sat on the bed and took her hand, it burned through her. "Look at me" he said, pulling her

Turning around she looked at him, his eyes speaking what he couldn't say. "What" she asked, trying not to look him in the eyes for too long

"What the hell got into you" he asked, sounding more angry than what he meant

"Us, Our History" she answered, trying her best to keep away from him

"Do you think that was easy for me" he asked, raising from the bed

"I don't know" she squirmed, hunching up again

"You don't know, You don't know" he sighed "YOU DON'T KNOW" he shouted

"It's a lot harder for me" she said, not thinking

"How is it harder for you Mitchie"

Mitchie looked up at him. How could she have caused this. But she did. If she had told him like her mom had said, they wouldn't have this problem. He would know that he was a father, he would know that it was a lot harder for her to be here, to be away from her son, his son, he would be feeling the same thing too. But she didn't and here he was, heartbroken, not knowing why she had run out of the room. But she couldn't tell him, not now, not here.

**"Lookin' at the letter you that you left  
The letter that you left, will I ever get you back  
Wondering if I'll ever get you back  
ooh aahh, ooh ahh  
Dreaming about when I'll see you next  
When will I see you next, will I ever get you back  
Knowing that I never will forget  
I won't forget, I won't forget  
That I was being such a fool  
And that I still don't deserve you"**

Shane wanted to tell her that he loved her, that he still did, no matter how angry he was, he would never stop loving her. She had tamed him, she had made him feel so special, the memory of her making love to her still haunted his memory. He had given her his body. She had gone off, giving him nothing but a goodbye.

"It just is" she sobbed "Just is"

"Do you not think its hard for me" he asked, sitting back down on the bed, calming himself down

"Yeah" she sobbed, not able to look him in his eyes, too much heartbreak was still caught in the brown puddles

"Mitchie will you look at me" he sighed, his eyes pleading

Mitchie looked up momentarily "Its too hard" she sobbed

"Nothing's as hard as this I get it, but please just look at me"

Jumping up from the bed in a leap, she grabbed her suitcase and began frantically repacking the few small things she had unpacked. She had to get out of here. She thought that this would be a fun summer but she was wrong, she wasn't like people here anymore, she had responsibilities, a son and a job, she couldn't be here. What was she thinking, she was trying to relive some stupid dream that had long died.

"What are you doing" he asked, looking at her

"I'm going home, I can't do this" she said sardonically "What was I thinking" she asked herself

"I know the only reason I came here" he said, getting up from the bed

"Why" she asked, only half interested

"Because I knew you'd be here" he said, closing his eyes as he touched her shoulder

"How romantic" she said as sarcastiaclly as she could manage

"You can't tell me that the only reason you came here was for the good of the music"

She knew that he was right. It wasn't for the freedom it brought. It wasn't even to give her a second chance to become famous, it was because she needed him, she couldn't be without him forever. She came here, though she didn't realise to find him. Yet she was here, trying to get away from him, to anybody watching it wouldn't have made any sense, but to her, it made perfect sense, she had to get away before she gave in to him and kissed him and spilled about his child.

She had to go. She didn't care who she let down, she had to leave.

"Mitchie" he said, tears stinging the inner corner of his eyes "Mitchie please"

"I can't" she sobbed, her voice higher than she would have liked

**"I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
Cause I'm dyin' without your love  
I'm beggin' to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you"**

"Why" he said "Why can't you tell me"

Her heart broke as she looked at him, his heart breaking, he didn't know why she was like this. But she couldn't tell now.

"Please" he said, looking at her

"Please" she said, trying to push past him

"I'm not letting you go, not now, not this time"

Kissing her forcefully, he pushed her against the door, forcing her to drop her case. His tongue tangled with hers feeling sensations, he knew that they were only able to evoke within each other.

"Shane" she said through her moans

She had wanted this every day since she had his baby. She needed him, but this, this wasn't right. The way he was doing it, wasn't right, she could never have him.

"Shane" she moaned again, trying to release herself from him

"No" he moaned, nibbling at her neck

"We" she gasped as he fondled her breasts "can't do this" she said, with all the meaning she could manage

"Yes we can"

"No" She answered, finally managing to push him off

Shane looked at her, her eyes were still bloodshot, she was so heartbroken. Why was she doing this to herself, she was resisting this and for what?, her pride? her freedom from him?, because as far as he could see, she was breaking her own heart in the process, she was sacrificing what was right for her. It was all for some stupid sense of pride.

"Mitchie why are you denying this, making something difficult that should be so easy, that should never have ended in the first place"

"Because I am" she said, picking up her suitcase again

"You go, you're giving up everything" he sighed, hoping that she would stay

"I can't give up something that was never there" she lied, sobbing at her own lies

**"So tell me what we're fighting for  
Cause you know that truth means so much more  
Cause you would if you could, don't lie  
Cause I'd give everything that I've got left  
To show you I mean what I have said  
I know I was such a fool  
But I can't live without you"**

She couldn't be here. Not with him. Not with all of this drama. She wanted a second chance at freedom. Not caught up with this. Though she may have come here for him subconciously, she didn't want to stay, not with him looking so like her son that every time she looked at him she had to stop herself telling him, that couldn't last much longer

"Go on Run, run like you do" he shouted, his voice quivering

"Shane stop" she cried, tring hard not to jump on him and make soft, tender love with him

"I can't stop" he sobbed "Beacuse I'll never stop loving you"

"Never" he roared "Tell me you don't feel the same and I'll walk out that door and out of this camp, you'll never see me again"

Mitchie sat on the bed, dropping her case, her head held in her hands "I can't, but I can't be with you either"

Shane shook his head "You're a joke" he said, slamming the door as hard as possible.

Shane walked outside, tears freely flowing down his cheeks.

He didn't know why she was like that, she was never like that, it was like she was forced to mature, he didn't like it, it wasn't natural. Mitchie heard his sobs from her cabin and it was all she could do not to run out and kiss him and tell him that it was alright and tell him that she needed him to be here, she needed his love, it was like a drug that she'd been weined off, but still craved when it was handed to her. Weakness.

After what felt like hours of crying, she got up from her bed and looked in her suitcase. She still had her picture of her baby, somehow she knew that she had to do this, she had to do this for her baby, so that he would be proud of her. Her heart said do it, but yet the thing she usually sided with was telling her not to stay. She didn't know which part to follow. Any option she took had good points and bad points. If she took the first path, she could go home, away from it all, pretend like it never happened, but if she took this part she would be doing something she loved, for the people she loved. She was so confused.

Going outside for fresh air, she brought her phone with her, trying to get a signal, she dialled her mothers number and listened to her for once. She told her to stay, to avoid Shane if she could and just be a child again. To be immature and to sing like she hadn't a care.

She knew that her mom was right, but she still thought that she was.

**"Don't wanna fall asleep  
Don't know if I'll get up  
I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love  
I'm beggin' to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you  
Yeah!"**

The night was a restless one for her. All she kept replaying were the events of the day, how she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. It was guilt. Guilt that she'd have to deal with.

She recieved her breakfast call at seven am, though she wasn't hungry, she got up anyway, heading down to camp, she noticed that she was with a group of girls, who reminded her vaguely of Tess and Peggy, they thought that they were it. She didn't bother to look for Shane, though he was all that she could think about. She recieved some odd stares from people, she knew what their problem was.

Heading to the staff room for a quick look at the schedule, she didn't notice who the only other hip hop dance teacher was.

"I'm doing a class with Shane" she said, looking at the timetable

"You and Shane are the only one's who can do it" Alision, a team leader said, a sorry look on her face

"Fine" she sighed, grabbing a towel from the shelf

She knew that there was just no getting away from him, this was how it would be everyy day for four weeks, she would have a class with him.

She headed through the woods to the cabin, as she entered she saw Shane, standing there, watching aimlessly as the young people warmed up. Mitchie cleared her throat and headed accross the room, she would not be overpowered by any of the young people here.

Shane looked over at her momentarily and looked away, trying not to cry, he had to be strong. Shooting Mitchie a look,she gulped back her tears giving a pleasent smile to all.

The class was a nightmare, people kept looking at them, as if they should do something, but they didn't. As the class let out Mitchie looked over at him

"Shane" she sighed

Looking over at her, he sighed and shook his head "Go Mitchie, you're still a joke"

Mitchie turned and left, tears in her eyes, looking back at him, she realised what she had really done, she broke two hearts.

**"Don't wanna fall asleep (Don't wanna fall asleep)  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up (Who knows if I'd get up)  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
'Cause I'm dyin' without your love (yeah)  
I'm beggin' to hear your voice (Let me hear your voice)  
Tell me you love me too (Tell me you love me too)  
Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you"**


	4. Chapter 4

Exactly Where Were Supposed To Be

Chapter 4: Let me go home

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Thanks for the reviews. On with it..

Mitchie ran to her room and cried. She thought that she could do this but she couldn't, it was too hard, every time she saw Shane it broke her heart to know that she couldn't let him know that he was a father. He deserved to know that he was. But her head hurt, too much hurt had been here the last few days, she couldn't bear it anymore.

This time she was going home.

Her case was already packed, so she didn't need to put anything in. She had tried, she really had but she couldn't do it. She had changed when she was young, she couldn't go back now. It didn't feel right. It wasn't, leaving a one year old by himself, she had only just moved on from Shane, and now all this, all the drama, she didn't need it.

Picking up her cell phone, she dialled her home number, hoping her mom would pick up.

"Mom"she said, tears flowing down her cheeks, tissue in her hands

"Mom can you come and get me" she cried into the cell phone

Her mom knew that this would happen. She missed her baby too much, she couldn't be a normal teen anymore, that's not the way she was built, she had changed. She knew that Mitchie would be doing this.

"Honey, can you not stick it out i know its hard, but you will be fine" her mother said, phone in one hand a tin of baby food in the other

"Mom" she sobbed "Mom it's not, Shane's here I can't" her emotions raw

"Can you not avoid him, honey you need this" she reasoned

"Mom, my dance class is with him, everywhere I go he's there"

Her tears were now stinging her. She really wanted to leave. The guilt had taken over, she couldn't be around him, not when he thought so little of her. She wanted to tell him, but it wasn't on the cards, she wanted him to live his dream, that's why she had to get out of here before she spilled.

"Ok, ok honey I'll be there in an hour" her mother sighed

She was disappointed that she was leaving, she couldn't be a normal teenager. She was an old head on young shoulders and it wasn't right, Connie thought to herself. She didn't want her to come back, she wanted her to be her baby. She wanted her to live again, maybe even find Shane, that's what she had hoped, that's why she had told her to go, because she wanted her to be a teenager not just a mom. She didn't seem happy anymore, sure she loved her child, but she didn't love the monotony of her life.

Mitchie walked into the staff room, looking for anybody in charge, she needed to tell them that she had to get out of here, that she was going home and she was sorry but she didn't care, she had to go.

"Where's Dee" she asked Debbie, a worker there

"She's just over there" she said, pointing towards the red head

"Dee" Mitchie exclaimed

"Mitchie" she smiled back "How's things"

"I'm sorry I have to go" she said, looking at Dee's expression

"Why" she asked, her face falling

"I just have to" she sighed "Sorry"

Dee looked at her, not understanding why she needed to go home, she seemed fine, but she knew that it was something serious because Mitchie wouldn't give up her dream like this, not unless she really had to.

"Ok, but are you reallly sure, we really need you around here" she said, trying to make her stay

"Yes" she sighed, thinking about what she was giving up.

"Well then I can't stop you" she sighed, looking at the young girl

"Thanks" she sighed, turning on her heel and heading back to her room

Her mind was consumed with worry as she headed back to her room. She wanted to leave, but this place held so many memories for her that she couldn't leave, but she was used to it by now, she couldn't do much else. She ran, she was used to it by now, it was nothing special. She had to. She wondered if Shane would ever know about his baby, in one way she wanted him to, but in another she didn't, she wanted him to find out by himself, she could never find the right way to tell him.

Opening the door, she walked into her room, bumping into something.

"Ouch" she said, to the nothingness

"Watch where you're going" came the voice

Mitchie looked up, finding Shane looking at her "What" she asked, confused by the whole situation

"Watch where you're going" he repeated

She looked at him, this was what she was leaving behind. She was used to it by now, but so much hurt were in his eyes, she didn't stop to ask why he was even here, but here he was, he looked like he had been crying all night. He was broken hearted.

"Sorry" she said, sitting on her bed

"It'll never be enough" he said, sitting beside her

Looking at him, confused "What the heck is going on here" she asked as he held a photo in his hands

"Wh-where'd you get that" she asked, pointing to a photo of Tadhg

"Your bag" he answered, honestly

"What the hell were you doing in my bag" she shouted, grabbing the photo

"I was searching for reasons why you wanted to leave" he answered, hurting inside

"I don't have to tell you, they don't concern you" she shouted, tears flowing from her eyes again

"Yes they do, when its my heart that you're playing with"

"No they don't okay, I just have my reasons, they don't concern you"

"Why did you want this photo back" he asked

"Because its mine" she answered "I don't answer to you anymore"

"But why is that the only thing you're interested in, you don't care about me, it's just this baby"

"Get out" she said, pointing towards the door

"Why did you want the photo Mitchie"

"Get out" she said, trying to sound as calm as possible

"Are you hiding something Mitchie" he asked, not even moving

"No" she said, unable to look him in the eyes

"You are"

"He's my brother ok, now just leave"

"That must have been a shock" he said, not fully believing her

"Yeah it was" she answered, trying to force him out the door

"How old is he" Shane asked, suspicious of her

"19 months" she answered, trying to make him leave

"Add nine months on to that and that's around the same time we stopped talking"

"What are you trying to say" she asked, panicking that he was figuring it out

"I'm saying that you had an affair" he answered "I'm saying that this baby is your son"

Mitchie couldn't believe it, he was doing this, she thought he would have went for the other option, but this was unthinkable, he was the only man she had ever made love to, she would never have with anybody else.

"I never had an affair" she said, tears spilling from her cheeks

"And I can believe that how" he asked, his eyes red about to shed tears too, his body aching from need

"Because I love you, and Tadhg is not my son"

"Love" he laughed "You, love me, it doesn't seem possible at this point"

"I do" she said, kissing his lips tenderly

Pushing her away, he looked in her eyes, he couldn't trust them anymore "You cheated on me" he answered

"I don't care if you go now"

"I never cheated" she sobbed "Please believe me"

"How can I when all you keep telling me is lies"

"I don't lie" she sobbed, rubbing her eyes

"You are now" he said, tears falling freely on his clothes

Mitchie heard the car pulling up outside, she knew that it was her mom, she was going. She just hoped that her mom didn't have Tadhg with her, though she doubted she would have been able to get a babysitter at such short notice. Panicking, she ran from the room to the car, seeing the car seat and her mother out of the car, taking him out.

She knew that Shane was behind her, but she couldn't help it, she had to see her son. "Tadhg" she called, as the baby called out

"Mitchie" her mom called, pulling her into a hug

"You wanna hold him while I get your stuff in the car"

Mitchie nodded eagerly as she took an eager Tadhg off her mother's hands. "How have you been baby" she cooed, rocking him "I missed you" she said, laughing with the baby

Looking over her shoulder, Tadhg spotted Shane and began calling out for him, Mitchie tried to distract him, but it wasn't working, he was eager to get over to him. Shane just stood there, staring.

"Ooh he seems eager" Connie said, as she carried the bags into the car

"Why don't you let Shane hold him" she asked, hoping for the best

Mitchie hesitated but she saw her lover's expression, she had to let him hold his son at least once.

"Here" she said, handing him over to Shane, watching them eagerly

"Hey little fella" Shane said, his anger dissolving

The baby cooed and laughed as Shane played with him for a few minutes. She couldn't help but get emotional. It was the day she thought would never happen. It was really when it hit home just what she had done.

Tearing up again, she watched as Shane reluctantly handed him back over to Connie "Mitchie can I speak to you for a sec"

Mitchie nodded, unsure of what he was going to ask

"What" she asked

"He's mine isn't he"


	5. Baby

Exactly Where Were Supposed To Be

Chapter 5: Baby

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: i hope you like it.

Mitchie panicked. How did he figure that out she asked herself. She had no idea that he would figure that out from just a few moments with the child, even if he did look like him. She wouldn't have let him hold him if she had known that.

"No" she said, hoping that he believed her

"Not for one minute am i buying that" he answered, looking from her to Connie

"Well you have to because its the truth" she said, turning on her heels to leave

Shane grabbed her, he knew that she was lying "Tell me the truth" he pleaded

"It is" she said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes

"I know its not, don't take me for a fool"

Mitchie looked at him, she knew that this would happen if she stayed here. She couldn't do it. She couldn't keep him away. Not like this anyway. She needed to let him know, but somehow, she couldn't find the words.

"I'm not, let me go" she cried, trying to pull him off of her arm

"I'm not letting you go, not until you tell me the truth"

Mitchie sighed, looking into his eyes she saw what she was doing to him, she was denying him the right to be a father because she wanted all the glory for herself, she wanted him to live his dream, yet she wanted everybody to know what she was doing. It was selfish, it was the only way she could get through the day without feeling horrible was telling herself that. But she couldn't do it, not with him here now. She loved him, why was she doing this anymore. Denying it, it wouldn't work forever.

"I have to go" she said, pulling away from his grip

"No you don't" he said, calling after her, tears falling

"Yes i do" she said, sobbing

Connie watched from the car as she saw her child fight for her grandchild. It broke her heart to see that she was denying him this child, when he wanted to be there so badly, she just pushed him away, afraid of being hurt, it was sad in one way, but in another she was glad to see Shane concerned.

"You're not coming home" Connie called from the car, not looking at Shane

"What" Shane and Mitchie asked through the tears

"I said that you're staying here, act like an adult" she said, putting the key in the ignition

As her mom backed away, she looked crushed, her bag had been taken out of the car, and here they were, not knowing where to start.

"You better come inside"

"That baby's yours" he accused, not being able to be angry

"So what if it is" she said, her hands flaying

"That means its mine"

"Hold on a sec" she said, her sadness dissolving "You were accusing me of having an affair earlier"

"Yeah, but c'mon Mitchie have you seen the baby, he looks just like me"

"He's not yours" she said, not knowing why she was denying it

"Mitchie" he shouted "I know that the child's mine"

Sitting in the bed, Mitchie looked up at him and sighed, she knew she couldn't get out of it "Yeah"

Shane looked at her, he had never felt so betrayed in his life. He had a son and if he hadn't come here, he wouldn't have known. He wondered why she would do it.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed

She didn't know what else to say really

"That's about two years too late" he spat

"I'm so sorry but I couldn't tell you" she cried, as she watched the hurt in his eyes

"You couldn't tell me that I have a son" he asked

"No" she said, feeling horrible

"Why" he asked, sitting back on the bed

"I wanted to let you go"

"Why did you think I couldn't do it" he asked, his tears flowing down his cheeks

"No, that was never the case" she sobbed, taking hold of him

"Then what" he asked

"You would have given up everything" she sobbed "Like I had to"

"And whats bad about that"

"I wanted you to live the dream, like you well, dreamed"

"You still had no right" he sobbed

"Sorry" she sobbed

"Who were you to decide whether I got to see my son"

"I know that it was wrong, how many times can I say it"

"More than what you are"

"I can't keep doing this" she sobbed into her chest

"Well im very sorry but that's my child that you denied me, how am i supposed to react"

"I dunno" she said, not able to look up

Shane shook his head, turning away from her, he walked over the other side of the room, knowing that she would make him forgive her. He had just found out that he had a son, he couldn't do that. It would have been shock, it would have been hard but he would have done it and it hurt him to make him think that if she wasn't here he would never have known.

"You know what" he asked, still turned away from her

"What"

"I cried myself to sleep for months after you stopped calling me, because I couldn't be near you, and now, it just seems like a waste of time"

"You did" she asked, getting up from the bed and going over to him

"Go away from me" he cried, pushing her away

"Shane please" she pleaded

"You were prepared to go home before you told me" he cried, turning around

"I had to protect myself"

"How do you think that makes me feel" he shouted, wiping away a tear on his leather jacket

"I don't know" she sobbed

"Hurt, that's how it fucking makes me feel"

"I don't know what to say" she answered, word beginning to not make any sense

"Do you know what the funniest part is" he cried, smiling through his tears

"What" she asked, wondering what he could say

"I still love you"

"What" she asked shock apparent accross her face

"I still love you"

"I don't get it"

"No matter how angry I am at you, I know I won't stay angry for long"

"What" she asked again

"I can't help what I feel, I know that you'll be the only one that makes me cry"

"How is that a good thing" she asked slightly confused

Shane looked at her, she was so beautiful, and sure he was mad now, and sure that it woud take a long time to get over but he knew that he wouldn't be able to trust her, but she was the one that he imagined spending his life with. His child, she had denied him, but she had good intentions, even still it ould be a while before he could kiss her again and know that she meant it, hear I love you and know that she meant it but he was willing to wait.

"Because its real love"


	6. Ordinary Day

Exactly Where Were Supposed To Be

Chapter 6: Ordinary Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Thanks for the reviews..on with story

**"You wake up,  
And its far too late  
You never saw,  
The writing on the wall  
Buts its no use  
When the love is gone  
And you try but you just cant carry on  
When every right just turns out wrong"**

Mitchie paced around her room, she couldn't sleep, and it wasn't for the baby, because he was at home and she was here. It was because of Shane, she had admitted that he was the father only hours ago and she had no idea what to do next. Before he left he kissed her, a kiss so full of love that she begged him not to go, but she knew that this would take time it wasn't just something that could be fixed over night, she was prepared to wait, but if she was truthful, it was eating her up inside.

She had decided to stay, though she knew she'd regret it. Shane was going to stay mad at her for a long time, and she knew that too, but somehow, she just wished that she had gone with her mom, with their baby and left him, because this, was a pain too hard to live with.

Shane lay on his bed, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't help but think about the news he had figured out. If she hadn't have come he knew that he would never have found out that he fathered a child. He felt hurt and annoyed, he couldn't believe what she had done, Mitchie wasn't like this. She would never do something like that, yet she didn't, and now here he was four am in the morning and he couldn't close his eyes without seeing his child, a child he didn't know yet felt such love for.

**"Now i am lost without the two of us  
And your not the one to blame  
It was me who turned the sunshine into rain.  
When I'd finally came to realize I'd thrown it all away  
Cause with you there was no Ordinary Day  
No Ordinary Days  
Yeah no Ordinary Days"**

He couldn't believe that he was here, he had planned on never coming back, because this was the place where he had fallen in love and gotten his heart thrown away all at the same time. He couldn't stay here, yet he couldn't face going home to Nate and Jason, telling them what he couldn't yet comprehend.

She had begged him not to go, and it was all he had not to go back and ravage her, but he couldn't because she had hurt him too much, a hurt that took him by surprise because it had been so horrible, so not like what he expected. He knew that if he ever met her he would be mad, but not like this, this was just too much. He had a son, with her, and she never thought she was getting to meet him again, so she never told him, that was what hurt the most.

**"Now I cant believe  
I could be so blind  
No I didn't see  
I didn't see the warning signs  
You took the weight off my shoulder  
You were the light in my life  
But you just could not carry on  
'Cause every right just turned out wrong"**

The thoughts of her filled his mind, he wasn't there for the birth, for when she found out, everything. He felt so guilty, that he was out rocking and she was at home with the baby, he would have found a way to be with them, or at least know that he loved him. He would have let them know that when she really needed him he would be there for her.

Twisting and turning in her bed, Mitchie had decided that she was going to try and get some sleep, it wasn't for lack of trying, but she simply couldn't, it was too hard, thoughts filled her mind that she just couldn't erase, there was no way of getting rid of them, other than to talk to him, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to talk to him now, not when the hurt was so new.

Finally they both succombed to sleep, sleep that they needed, it wasn't a good sleep though, his mind was constantly preoccupied with thoughts of them.

The next morning brought odd looks and whispers, but Mitchie tried to ignore them as she prepared for the class. Shane was in a corner, cap covering his face, he too had gotten a bad nights sleep, yet he didn't want to let anybody know that there was anything wrong.

"Ok we ready" Shane called out, as all the girls jumped to their feet

It was the same routine that they covered the last day, so both tried to not look at each other as much as possible, the hurt was still clear in Shanes' eyes no matter how much he tried to hide it, as for Mitchie well she too was no better, though she felt guilty as well as hurt.

As the class let out, Mitchie packed up, she was afraid to look over at him, she was afraid at how hurt he would look, and she couldn't take that, knowing she had caused his pain was quite enough.

**"Now i am lost without the two of us  
And your not the one to blame  
It was me who turned the sunshine into rain.  
When I'd finally came to realize I'd thrown it all away  
Cause with you there was no Ordinary Day  
No Ordinary Days  
No Ordinary Days"**

"So what's he like" Shane asked from the complete silence

"What" Mitchie asked, turning around, slightly

"What's he like, you know Tadhg"

"Ehhh"

"Or am I allowed to know" he asked, sounding hurt

"Why wouldn't you be" she asked, confused

"Seeing as you kept him from me for over a year"

**"Then I woke up  
And it was way too late  
Oh how I miss  
I miss those Ordinary Days"**

Mitchie looked at him, he looked so hurt, so angry, so completly unlike Shane, the Shane that she loved, the Shane that she couldn't live without. She didn't know where to start. She had so much to tell him, but she knew that it would hurt him too much to know that he had missed out on all of the important events of his childs life, like the first birthday, first word, smile everything.

"How many time-"

"I don't need to hear it Mitchie, I can't get it out of my head"

"What else am I supposed to say"

"I don't know" he said, turning away from her

"Why" she asked "Why can't I do anything for you"

"Just go" he said, looking at the wall, tears stinging his eyes

"What" she asked, slightly confused

"Just go" he roared

Mitchie headed outside, tears stinging her eyes, as she looked inside she saw him, punching the wall in a fit of anger and sliding down it, tears in his eyes, as he put his head in his hands. He was nineteen, not thirty nine, he shouldn't be dealing with this now, he was a teenager, he shouldn't be crying like this over children, people his age should be out partying, not stuck at a camp, crying your eyes out over the son he never knew he had.

This was supposed to be the summer of a lifetime, meetng kids, inspiring them, but all it had been so far was a big drama fest, he needed a break, he wished that he could just get away, not feel anything for a while, but he couldn't, the most dangerous thing he had was a bottle of jack daniels and he had confiscated that.

**"Now i am lost without the two of us  
And your not the one to blame  
It was me who turned the sunshine into rain.  
When I'd finally came to realize I'd thrown it all away  
Cause with you there was no Ordinary Day  
No Ordinary Days  
No Ordinary Days"**

It seemed like the only option now.

Heading to his room, he opened the wardrobe where he had put it after he had confiscated it on his way to Mitchie's yesterday. Taking it out, he looked at the marmalade-coloured liquid for a few moments before unscrewing the cap and taking a large gulp

The liquid burned his throat, but it took away some of the pain, so he kept on drinking, trying to block out the pain he felt, and the hurt that he had never felt in his life. As he took another gulp, he felt the pain disappear, the pain that no nineteen year old should ever feel. It seemed better somehow now that he had downed half of the bottle, though his vision steadily blurred he felt so much better.

Not even noticing the knocking on the door, a figure entered, looking at him with pity and guilt "That's gonna make things better" the male voice asked

"Go away" Shane said, bringing his head to his knees, an empty bottle in the right hand

"No" came the voice again

"Please" he pleaded

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" came the voice again

Shane hesitated, he didn't want anybody to see him like this, what would they think of him, what if the press caught it, what would he do. But he needed somebody to talk to. Looking up, his eyes sore from crying, his vision blurred from drinking he said

"Uncle Brown, I'm a father"

**"No Ordinary Days  
With you there are no Ordinary days"**


	7. Chapter 7

Exactly Where Were Supposed To Be

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 7: Us

An: Sorry for the lack of updates but i was doing exams and went on holiday!, but I'm back, don't worry this chapter isn't the end, i just needed something to make it happy, so please let me know what you're thinking. On with the story

Shane awoke the next morning, it was bright outside, but looking at his watch it told him it was six am, his head hurt and he was still on the floor, an empty jack Daniel's bottle in his hand. He didn't remember much from last night, though he did remember Brown coming in and talking to him, though what he said to him, still remained a bit of a mystery to be honest.

Pulling himself up from the floor, he sat on his bed, wondering what possessed him to drink a full bottle of jack Daniel's, he knew things had become bad, but not to the extent of drinking and opening up to his uncle.

The worst thing, he thought was, was the fact that he had done it without even trying to figure out everything, to be honest he just needed relief, relief from all of the drama, he had taken out a full summer to come here and find her, to talk to her, to touch her and just to be in the same place she was. But he knew that he would never be in the same place as her, he loved her so much, so much that all he had thought about through this whole thing, was making love to her, and how good it would feel, but he also realised that he would probably never be able to trust her again, no matter how much that love overpowered any other emotion he had for her and her son.

It seemed as if nothing he did would make sense any more, nothing seemed to matter. The press, he thought to himself, argh the press he sighed, they would get a hold of this, they would blow it out of proportion, calling him a liar for pledging purity and setting an example to a number of young teenage girls, and the fact that it looked like he was abandoning his one year old son. They would love this, they would live for this, it would be such a money maker, there was nobody to turn to, Mitchie would never speak to the press, but he knew somehow, sooner or later, it would come out.

Taking a glass of water, he swallowed hard, he needed fresh air, taking with him his jacket, he took in the crisp morning air that filled the morning and headed down through the camp. The only people he noticed up were a couple of the juniors and one or two eager helpers, setting everything up for the day and of course Dee. Dee was the peppiest person in the world, normally Shane could put up with her over happy attitude towards life, but today he just couldn't handle it.

"I'm invisible, I'm invisible, I'm invisible, I'm inv" he was interrupted

"Shane" she called out in her usual sing song way

Sighing he looked over at her "Dee" he called out, smiling fakely back

"What has you up at six twenty five in the morning"

"You know, just couldn't sleep" he said, hoping she couldn't smell his breath

"Really" she smiled "Don't really sound like you, if I'm honest" she smiled

"Yeah well lately I haven't really been like me"

Dee looked at him, a smile on her face becoming bigger, the way she always got when she wanted to help people, or in general really.

"I'm fine Dee" Shane called, turning on his heel, back to his cabin, he was not staying there any longer

"Shane" she whispered to herself "Why can't you just tell the truth"she said

Entering his cabin again, he reached for the phone, looking through the phone, he realised that he'd gotten a message from Tess Tyler _"I'm guna av serious words with you boii, get urself a copy of us weekly now"_

Shane read the message over three times, he couldn't believe what she had written, it was sent earlier, but he knew that something was going on. Heading back out of the cabin again, he wondered why Tess Tyler would be texting at quarter to seven in the morning, but she was so it must be serious. Taking a shortcut to get out of the camp, he headed down to the local shop. Handing in the money he picked up a copy of us weekly without even looking at it, the woman at the till however gave him a strange look. Paying for the magazine, he headed back to the camp, he decided that it would be best to resist temptation and not read it until he got home or to his cabin.

Heading straight back to Camp Rock, Shane rushed to the cabin, sitting on his bed he looked through the magazine, finally finding a four page spread, or special on what Tess was talking about on page 87, "Shanes baby daddy"

Shane read the headline aloud, not knowing what to do. Reading the article, he was shocked at how it twisted the truth

_Shanes baby_ d_addy  
Shane Gray, 19, seems to have been keeping two secrets from us. One the fact that he is no longer a virgin, and the other that he is a father. Sources tell us that the youngster who is staying at camp rock in order to help students with music, has discovered that he is a father, it seemed to be news to him too, the fact that he had a one and two month old child named Tadhg Torres, word has it that rumoured mother, fellow music teacher 17 year old Mitchie Torres didn't even put his name on the birth certificate, Us weekly is guessing that Gray wanted no part of this. Our source however tells us that Shane's guilt may be getting to him, as he took out his troubles with a bottle of brand name whiskey and by spilling all to an uncle Brown, who is head of the camp. Our source did also say that they could hear him crying and he had been off form, some time before this. It has not been confirmed whether Gray has seen his son, but Us weekly believes that Shane may be likely to be in the headlines for some time to come. _

He couldn't read anymore, he found it too hard, it felt like it wasn't real anymore, he wouldn't have left Mitchie if he knew, he would have been with her, to help her with everything from money to late night feeds, but she didn't tell him. Why was he the one to look bad when all he did was want to know why she had kept this from him. He wasn't going to stop wondering until he met his son, until he called him daddy, no matter what it took. Throwing himself face first in the bed, he screamed, shouts of frustration at what had become of his life. He had lost everything, and yet he had done nothing, his world had come crashing down, and he had no idea where to pick up the pieces or how either.

Looking around him, he realised that he had nothing. Everything he had wanted in his life had gone, all because he didn't fight. Well tonight and from now on, he would fight, fight for the woman he loved, even if he couldn't trust her and his son, though he had spent but ten solatary minutes with him.

He knew he loved him too.

He wanted to hear the words dada and any other baby noises, he wanted to be near his son, but he knew that he had a fight ahead of him. Nothing worth getting is ever easy, his mom had told him that when he was turned down when connect three went to Sony records, he couldn't stop now.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear his phone ringing. Startling him back to reality, he picked it up, it was Mitchie, just the person he needed to talk to.

"Shane Joseph Adam Gray you get your butt over here now" she roared, not giving him a chance to speak

Shane hung up the phone and headed down to the other cabins, to find Mitchie's room. Mitchie was staying in one of the smallest cabins,. he knew that much, he was hoping she would stay with him, but really it hadn't been that easy. So he strolled down, thoughts flooding through his head on what to say, but he knew that she was mad, she had to get it out.

Opening the door to her cabin, he found her, crying with the magazine in her hand "Mitchie" he offered, letting her know his presence

"How could you" she spat, her eyes tear stained

"What" Shane asked

"How could you sell a story" she cried throwing another magazine at him

"You think this was me" he asked, looking at the magazine

"Yes" she spat

Shane took a deep breath and sat down beside her "Mitchie" he sighed, looking at her shy frame

"What" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper

"Do you honestly think that I would sell a story like this to get back at you or something"

She shook her head

"Didn't think so" he said "So what's wrong"

"I don't know, it's just I never wanted my son to be in the limelight"

"He's a gray Mitch, he's gonna be in the limelight"

Mitchie smiled momentarily "I just never wanted him to be out for people to look at and ogle, he's my son, not the media's chew toy"

"He's mine too" he said, swallowing hard

"Even though you don't know him"

"Its not my fault" Shane said, pulling in closer to her, feeling her body close to him

"I know" she sighed deeply "Its mine, I want you to know him, I want you to call him your son"

"I wouldn't have left you know" he said, locking his hand around hers

"I know, that's why I didn't tell you" she said, chocking back an onslaught of tears

Looking into her tear stained eyes, he realised that none of it seemed to matter any more, kissing her tenderly, he knew that these lips were the only ones he should be kissing, the only ones that make him wanna cry, she should be the only one that's been on his mind. As the sky brightened around them, they made love, with more emotion and love than they had ever known.


	8. I hav nothing xx

Exactly Where Were Supposed To Be

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8: I have nothing

An: Here it is, sex scene alert!!!!

**"Hello beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you  
It's true..."**

Shane strummed the strings on his guitar, playing the song he had sung, only to the girl he adored. It was her favourite, that's why he played it. They had spent the night making love, so it was given that they would be tired, yet Shane couldn't sleep, not when he had this beautiful girl sleeping next to him.

She was everything he ever wanted. He couldn't believe how he'd lived without her, he loved her, this was where he should be, lying next to her, the only thing that was missing was their baby.

Shane needed to see him. He needed to know him, to love him, and to be a father to him. He was going to ask her to bring him here, they could cope. Couldn't they?

Mitchie twisted in her bed, smiling, he continued with his playing

**"But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly"**

He remembered when they kissed, that first time, so passionate, so full of want and need, yet he couldn't help but smile. His love was lying next to him. He had been so nervous his first time with her, he wanted to make it so special, but he was a virgin too

_Flashback_

_Looking at her, he couldn't help but smile, his heart was pounding in his chest, but she looked so mesmerising, she was wearing a little lace dress, and he, well he was standing there in his boxers, the warm glow of the light silhouetting his body, just taking her in. _

_Gulping, he moved his body closer to hers, taking in her every expression. Touching her skin, he felt sparks, his fingers tingled and his breathing became shallow. He had never been so nervous in his life, he was about to make love to the girl that he had been crazy about since the moment they locked eyes on one another at the beginning of Camp Rock_

_She hadn't known him long, yet she was willing to do this, because some how she knew, she knew that the outcome would be fine, because she had never felt a connection like this before, it didn't matter if he was Shane Gray, the main guy of Connect Three, the pin up, the heart breaker, he was here with her, about to make love to her, he could have been anybody, famous or not and she still would be doing this. _

_As his hand crept up to her face, her eyes fluttered shut, taking in the sensation he was causing her to have. Pressing his lips to hers, she gulped, taking in the raw emotion that he was giving her. _

_As his hands entangled in her hair, she pulled him closer, feeling his heartbeat next to hers. It was the most nervous she had ever felt in her life, but she tried not to show it, for the sake of wanting to make this right, he was giving himself to her, and she to him, this was one thing she couldn't do over. _

_Pulling her lips away from his, he tugged at the straps of her dress, kissing the nape of her neck as the dress pooled around her ankles._

_Mitchiestepped out of the dress, wearing nothing but a diamond necklace that he had given her, she stood there nervously as Shane took her in, not knowing what to do next. His heart was pounding so loud he could hear it in his ears. He gently carressed her breasts, watching as her expressions changed in her face with each single movement he made._

_Reaching his hands downwards, he placed shaking fingers between her folds, rubbing them gently. Bringing her face to his with his spare hand, he kissed her tenderly as she let out groans of pleasure in his mouth._

_Pulling back from the kiss, he continued to place soft kisses down her body until he could stand it no longer. He needed to feel her touch, her kiss, pulling away from her folds, he wrapped himself in her body, needing to feel the closeness they shared every other day._

_Mitchie gave a quick kiss before she began tugging at the hemline of his boxers, teasing him, making him feel the pleasure that he had caused her. It too was her first time, and she was as nervous as he was, but she couldn't show it, she loved him too much to mess this up._

_She couldn't remove his boxers, she was too nervous, because then it would be real, there would be no going back, she loved him, she knew that she wanted to make love to him, but she wan't sure what to do_

_"It's okay to be nervous" he smiled "I am too"_

_Reaching down she pulled the boxers off, knowing that he felt the same. He had never done this before, and yet he seemed so confident, she wanted to look, but she couldn't; everything was so new, he was giving his body to her and nobody else. Shane sensed her nervousness once more, and smiling he took her hand and lead it down his body, she too felt it._

_Stopping at his penis, he lead her hand down his length_

_"Are you sure you want this" he whispered_

_She nodded, not looking up, her hand still resting on his length, she began moving it up and down, watching and hearing as Shane's groans got louder. Stopping, she looked up at him, she was in need, she had to make love to him, she needed to feel how much he loved her. _

_Pulling the condom from the pants pocket he had discarded, he tore it open, nervously putting it on, as Mitchie stood there, her eyes searching him. _

_Placing soft kisses on her lips, he pulled her down, as nicely as possible to the bed, allowing her to lie on the bed, he raised himself above her._

_"Are you sure" he asked as he positioned himself_

_She nodded quietly. _

_Kissing her before he entered, she whispered "I love you" gently in his ear_

_"I love you" he whispered as he plunged into her_

_Entering her, he gasped, gasped at this new sensation that she was causing him. Looking down at her, he saw her, her eyes closed, trying to position herself, she looked like she was in pain. _

_It was the last thing he wanted. _

_"Do you want me to stop" he asked , becoming upset_

_"No, I love you" she smiled kissing him_

_As they made love, they both felt sensations that neither knew that they could feel. It was like something completely new, neither one of them wanted it to end. He loved her so much that he couldn't bare this to ever end, but he knew that he was coming close. _

_"Mitchie" he called out, feeling himself coming close _

_"S-shane" she said, gripping her nails into his back, felling a sensation she had never felt before_

_Coming, they were both spent, their bodies glistening in the sunset, calling out I love yous for only them and the oncoming night to hear_

_End Flashback_

Smiling, he remembered how they had made love, it was the most special gift he had ever given to her, to anybody, she was the only one he could ever make love to. He could never imagine another person lying beside him, not now, not ever.

**"I could go across the world,  
And see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes"**

Mitchie finally opened her eyes, looking up at the guy that sat beside her, the guitar in his hand, it was a sound that she had been longing to hear for so long. She missed hearing his voice next to her, sure there were cds, but it could never compare to this, to hearing the song that she couldn't hear anywhere else

"That's my favourite song" she smiled, frightening him back to reality

"I know it is" he said smiling, as she wrapped her arms around him

Smiling, he turned and kissed her "Ah ah ah" she said

"What" he asked pouting

"We have a class in ten"

"Oh yeah" said, the smile falling momentarily from his face

**"Hello beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you been on that line  
I've been missing you  
It's true"**

Shane hummed the song as he picked out some fresh clothes , he had taken the liberty of allowing Mitchie to stay in his, seeing as it was night, and he couldn't sleep without her. The only problem was, she had only the clothes she wore yesterday and a shirt which she left at his for emergencies.

Nobody was supposed to share a cabin with the helpers, it was supposed to be one of the main rules of the camp, but they didn't care, they had so much love to share, they had been fighting and been apart for too long, they needed each other, so trouble, punishment, it was just one more obstacle that they had to overcome

**But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly**

Nobody as of yet had seen the magazines, nobody, once they got here was really wrapped up in celebrity gossip, they were just all here for themselves, to have the summer that only dreams can imagine, and that can make or break people, this was the summer that counted, it wasn't really important, who was dating who in Hollywood

Putting his shoes on, he headed out the door, taking Mitchie's hand, they strolled to Camp together.

Shane wanted to ask about his son, but he knew now wasn't the right time, he needed to take things slower with her, he needed to be sure that she was what he needed in life, if she was ready to let him in to their sons life just yet. Even though he had every right she had to their son, he wanted to make sure that she was comfortable with him being introduced to his life. He couldn't lose her again because he knew that he wouldn't cope.

Looking into her eyes before they entered their morning classes, he knew that there was no other person in the world that could make him feel this way. She was the one thing in his life that could make him awake , energised, even if she had hurt him he knew

"I love you"

Mitchie smiled "I love y-"

Their conversation, well their laments of love for each other were rudely interrupted, it was Brown and Dee, they were holding a magazine, of them and the baby.

"Shane, Mitchie, Can you please come with us"

Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand nervously "Ok"

Shane looked at Brown, he knew that he knew about this, but once it got out in the open, there was nothing he could do, he had to obey rules of camp.

"It'll be ok" Mitchie whispered to Shane as they walked with Brown and Dee, but Shane wasn't too sure.

**'Cause I could go across the world,  
And see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes**


	9. Chapter 9

Exactly Where Were Supposed To Be

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 9: Revelations

An: Here's the next chapter...thanks for the reviews...on with story..

Mitchie and Shane sat in the office, they were awaiting what Brown and Dee had to say. If they were completely honest, it really wasn't any of their concern, but they knew that it would give the camp a bad name seeing as it was a good camp.

Shane looked around the room, pictures of newspaper articles and magazine covers of promos for Camp Rock were proudly displayed around the office, there was a desk, chairs and some brutally awful looking ornaments cluttered around a photograph, he presumed them to be Dee's, he hardly expected them to be Brown's.

As they entered the office, Shane took Mitchie's hand, he had no idea why they had been here for the last ten minutes. They hadn't done anything wrong.

"Shane" Brown said in his thick English accent

"Mitchie" Dee smiled, her most sickly sweet smile, that if Mitchie wasn't feeling sick, she would have made fun of.

"What did we do" Shane asked, confused about the situation

Brown slid the magaine over to them, without even so much as glancing at it, Mitchie knew what they were on about.

"What's wrong with it" Shane asked, trying to sound sure of himself

"What's wrong with it" Brown asked, raising his voice "Whats wrong with it, is the fact that it's been leaked all over the media, do you know how much trouble this could land you in"

"I don't care" he said, gripping Mitchie's hand tightly

Mitchie remained quiet as Shane sat there and defended the article, it should be her, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was that she physically couldn't. Shane kept looking at her for answers, for support, for anything, but she couldn't, she couldn't say it, because if she did she was afraid that she would get sick. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she didn't eat any unusual foods, she didn't cook anything herself and she hadn't been around anybody that had been sick. She hadn't felt like this since she found out she was having a baby the first time.

"Mitchie, do you have anything to say" Shane asked, pleading with her with his eyes

"No" she said, shaking her head

A moment of realisation hit her. She had hoped that it wasn't true, but it seemed like the only explanation to this feeling of illness. It was too soon though, she and Shane had only slept together yesterday , how could she possibly be having these feelings if she wasn't at least a month or at least three weeks gone. She couldn't figure out what was wrong, it was silly of her to think that she was pregnant this soon, if at all. But she couldn't explain the wooziness.

"Anything" he asked, all sets of eyes were looking at her

"Eh.." she started, trying to think of something "I don't think we need to be having this discussion"

She swallowed hard. She hadn't felt this ill in a long time, but she had to keep up like she was fine.

"Why not"

"Its none of your business whether Shane and I have a baby together or not"

"How" Dee asked, resting her hands on the table

"Because if Shane and I decide to have a child, what business of it is yours"

Dee shook her head "From what I heard you didn't exactly tell Shane about the baby"

Brown turned to look at her "What, that wasn't in the magazine"

"Dee" Shane asked, lifting himself up from the chair

"Yeah" she asked, trying to keep her cool

"What do you mean by, 'you didn't exactly tell Shane about the baby' " Mitchie asked,

"You never told Shane about the baby"

Shane shook his head. She had been listening to her and Brown's conversation, either that or Brown had told her, but he seemed shocked too. He couldn't believe of all the people, that Dee Namite had told the press about this. He had never been so angry in his life. He would have understood if it was a fan or something, but Dee Namite, she was meant to be a professional, she was meant to be mature.

"You told the press" Brown spat at her, this meeting was all becoming quite confusing as to why they were having it.

"What was I supposed to do"

Shane looked at her, his brow furrowed "Let me think, how about keeping it to yourself"

"I couldn't" she said, sitting back

"Why not" he asked, annoyed

"Because you needed to be found out, to take responsibility, and you Missy, needed to learn some sense"

"It's none of your business" Shane said, standing up, ready to leave

"When you're at this camp, its my business too" she said, trying to defend herself

Mitchie stayed there quietly as they argued back and forth. She felt as if she would be sick at any moment, she couldn't speak, it was worse than the last time, but she couldn't tell Shane, he had barely gotten over this shock, she didn't need him worrying about her again. She especially didn't need it when she had a feeling that it was just a virus or a twenty four hour thing.

Looking at them, she couldn't help but wonder what they had called her in for. They were fighting now, she was angry that she had spilled, but to be honest, it wasn't the first time a desperate fame hungry person did it, it wasn't the last either. It would have come out in the press sooner or later, so why not now, it was sooner than she would have liked, but once he found out it was going to happen.

"Stop" she called out, barely managing it

The two stopped and looked at her. "Thanks" Brown added, smiling

"Shane it was going to come out one way or the other" Brown said, almost reading her mind "It just came out a little sooner"

"But" Shane started

"Shane, Dee will be accurately punished for this, even if she is camp co-ordinator, but will you stop, you have bigger problems"

"Like what, I haven't even told my dad" he said, tears forming in his eyes

"I understand Shane, but please calm down"

Shane sat down in the chair, determined not to lose his temper too much in front of Mitchie, he needed to stay calm, he hadn't spent all his time trusting her again, making sweet love to her and kissing her to lose her over something like this, something so trivial.

"What we need you to do, which is why we called you in here, is to bring Tadhg to camp, to show everybody a united front, that you both are taking care of the baby"

Shane sighed heavily "Fine" he said, secretly glad that he would spend time with his son

"But, I get to get to know him first, not Dee Namite, or whatever her name is in the corner" he said, throwing a disrespectful look her way

Brown nodded, there was no other way around it, he never wanted this, it was all Dee's idea, she had never been happy that Shane had been so successful, that he was never interested in her daughter, no matter what she did, she never got close, she really wanted them to break up so her daughter could swoop in, and finally get what she deserved, a shot at the limelight, Brown thought, there was no question of it in his mind, she wanted fame for her daughter and would do anything against her nature to do it.

"Fine" Dee sighed

Shane walked out of the room, mumbling cusses under his breath, he hated that woman, and now she had just added to it, she had delved into a really dark time in his life, when he was so confused about what he should do, and she took advantage of it, he felt like throttling her, but he walked away, he couldn't do it not with the love of his life and the baby he couldn't wait to see.

Mitchie walked out of the room with him, people had gathered outside, obviously interested in what they had to say to the golden couple of the press. Well they were interested in Shane, Mitchie not so much. As soon as they walked out, the people began to scatter or make it look as if they had.

Mitchie walked behind him, her stomach in knots, she couldn't take it anymore, running to the nearest bathroom, not caring whether she entered the boys bathroom or girls, she went straight for a cubicle, relieving the contents of her breakfast down the lavatory. Pushing herself up from the toilet, she flushed it, and looked at herself in the mirror, her face was pale and her body was cold and shivering, it had all the symptoms of how she found out she was pregnant the last time, but she couldn't be, it was too soon. She hadn't had sex with anyone since..

She looked again, a look of complete shock and horror on her face, she now knew what was wrong, but she needed to be sure. She knew that Shane would be worried, so she would tell him that she needed medication because she wasn't feeling well, which was true. Walking out of the bathroom, she headed up the road to the pharmacy, she had to be quiet about this or her face would be in the magazines faster than she could say Dees daughter wants to be famous.

The town wasn't too far away, it was close to the shop where Shane had gone, though she didn't mind, she had to hide her identity, try to get the pregnancy test without anybody having an iota of who she was. Paying for the test, she ran home as soon as she could get the chance, she needed to take the test in private, so sneaking into the bathrooms, she took the test from its packaging and headed into the bathroom.

The waiting was torture, so she picked up her phone and began flicking through the photos of her and Jason and Nate on a night out in New Jersey, they had invited her out, Shane hadn't been there, they understood that she didn't want to see him, but they didn't know that she was a mom. Jason had always been keen on her, but they had never acted on it, until that night, it was just one night, she thought to herself, and they had used contraceptives, after that they had promised they would be friends, and they were, but now she feared the worst, she feared that she was carrying a baby that belonged to her and Jason, not Shane, and that's what made it worse.

Looking down at the stick, tears began to form in her eyes, seeing what she had been fearing, the word 'pregnant' had come up in clear black lettering, sinking down to the floor, she looked at the phone once more, crying until she could cry no more.


	10. Chapter 10

Exactly Where Were Supposed To Be

Chapter 10: One in the same

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Sorry for the long wait, my own laziness really lol, thanks for the reviews, anyway Ive barbed on long enough so here it is...on with the story

Four weeks had passed and this was her usual haunt. Every night, after she and Shane had made love, she would end up here, her shaking body perched over the toilet bowl, and yet he still hadn't noticed. She couldn't bare to tell him, because every time she tried, she just wanted to reach out and hug him, like she never would again, and if it came out that it wasn't his baby, she could never live with herself. So she had decided that she would enjoy this time with him, and let him meet Tadhg, but after that she was gone, letting history repeat itself.

Though she had decided to make one minor change; tell Jason that he was a father, let him be as involved as he wanted, but she couldn't involve Shane, no matter how much she loved him, she would never be able to tell him that his band mate had slept with her, and didn't even let him know where she was. She had broken his heart once, she couldn't risk doing it again by telling him that she was pregnant and telling him that it wasn't his child, it would be easier to leave him.

It was a lose lose situation. A catch twenty-two, no matter which way she went somebody would get hurt.

**"I didn't wanna say, I'm sorry, for breaking us apart.  
I didn't wanna say, it was my fault, even though I knew it was.  
I didn't wanna call, you back, 'cuz I knew that I was wrong.  
Yeah I knew, I was wrong"**

While she had been in the bathrooms the past couple of weeks she had begun writing songs; her way of letting her feelings out without bursting in front of Shane. Every single song she had written was about him, now more than ever. She had a feeling that Shane would never forgive her if she told him, and to upset him again, so soon, that would just crush him.

And here she was, pregnant with her second child at the age of seventeen. This was not what she had planned in life, she wanted to make it big, be a star, but her dreams had to be put on hold so she could have children. She was in a job she hated because of Tadhg, he had stopped her from living her dream, sometimes she wished that she had kept her promise and gave him to her barren aunt, then sometimes, the times when he smiled and called her 'moma' were the times that made her dead end job all worthwhile.

Her mom would kill her. She had contemplated telling her, but she knew that she would think that it was Shane's, she had contemplated the worst possible solutions, but she knew that the guilt would be unbearable, she would have to have the baby, cope on her own with a toddler and a newborn, just when she thought her life was getting back on track, when she had Shane to fall back on, she would have to lose him again.

Her fault. Her mistake.

**"One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We got it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical.  
Wanted to call, no need to fight.  
You know I wouldn't lie.  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.**

How would she tell Jason, she would never know. He wasn't the settling down type, but she had been the one that he craved, that he couldn't live without, yet she didn't want him to be the father, she wanted Shane. Shane would be such a good dad, and she knew it, there was no way he would fall for it being his. She could never do that to him either, one way or another she was in a mess.

One in the same, never to change, that was how he used to describe him and her together. He told her that he loved her and that he never wanted her to change, they were completely right for each other. And yet, here she was, her eighteenth birthday coming up and pregnant with her second child. Not even Shane's. If it was Shane's she could deal with it. They could be a family, but things didn't seem to want to go that way**  
**  
**"Listen baby.  
Never would've said forever, if I knew we'd end so fast.  
Why did you say, "I love you", if you knew that it wouldn't last?  
Baby I just can't hear what you're saying.  
The line is breaking up.  
Or is that, just us?  
Or is that just us?!**

Tears fell down her cheeks as she lifted herself up from the floor. The sun was rising and she was going to have to go back before Shane knew how long she had been in there for. She needed just to be with him, knowing that she had to leave him at the end of the summer was enough. She needed all of the time she could have with him before she had to go face the real world, the photographers and now the scrutiny of the media.

Opening the door to the cabin, she looked at him as he lay there, just awake, he was so beautiful. She didn't know how she would hold her tongue this time. He was here. He was so nice to her, how could she do this?

"Hey" he greeted her, pulling her into a kiss

"Morning" she smiled, pulling her fears away from the surface

"We have a day off today" Shane smiled deviously, his eyes suggesting the thing she could no longer do

"Shane not today" she smiled, kissing him tenderly, taking in his beautiful scent

He nodded understandingly "Ok" he said, kissing her back

Pulling away, she looked at him, taking in his every feature, she couldn't take it anymore, she didn't care any longer. It was Shane that she wanted.

"I'm pregnant"

Shane looked up, his eyes searching hers, taking a gulp "Are you sure"

"Yes, I took the test"

She couldn't believe that she was doing this. She had sworn to herself all along that she wouldn't tell him. That she would leave him, she would never come back here even if it meant stardom, she would reject it, now she didn't care, she wanted him, she didn't have to tell Jason, she could pretend that it was his, if it meant lying to him, this once to give her unborn child a good father, she would do it.

She didn't know how he would take it though.

Shane looked at her momentarily, he couldn't believe what she was saying, this wasn't what he had planned, he wanted to get to know Tadhg and be with her a little bit longer before they even discussed an addition to the family. She was beginning to search him, for an answer, for anything, he had no idea what to do, he needed answers for her.

It couldn't be that bad could it? He asked himself repeatedly, he was in love with her, he couldn't imagine life without her, sure he didn't know his first son, but hey, he was going to get to know him and he really wanted Mitchie, no matter what. He could do this, she needed him, he would be there. He had to be there, he couldn't just leave her. He had to keep her close at all times, he didn't want her to leave or go anywhere. He needed to be a part of her life.

A smile rose in his face, pulling her into a hug, he had never felt so happy in his life

"Thank you" he said, tears forming in his eyes

Pulling away from him, she looked up at his overjoyed face "For telling me, I know this probably isn't what you wanted, but honestly Mitchie this could be great, we could get a house and buy a car an-"

Cutting him off with a kiss, she pulled him down on to the bed, kissing him as passionately as she could manage. He hadn't thought anything of it, he was going to be the father of her child. Pulling away from him, for just one second, she smiled as his hair hung limply around his face

"I love you so much" she said, tears forming in her eyes, guilt setting in

"One in the same" he smiled "I love you too"

**"One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We got it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical.  
Wanted to call, no need to fight.  
You know I wouldn't lie.  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line"**

They made love all afternoon, not letting the pressures of the day get to them. Mitchie had never felt so guilty in her life, she had told a fib, a massive fib, that couldn't be undone, yet when he made love to her, so slowly and passionately, she didn't feel anything bad, she had done right, or so she thought.

"Yes..mom..yes its true" Mitchie overheard as she rolled over in her bed

Wiping her eyes, she looked up at a half naked Shane, pacing back and forth, a smile on his face, as he spoke on the phone.

"Yes mom, I'm going to be a father again" he said, trying to explain to a very confused mother "Yes..you saw the pictures..yes mom I know..no mom I don't know him"

Mitchie smiled sleepily as Shane looked at her, she couldn't help but smile at him, he was so cute when he was exited. She had never seen him like this before, and all it took was telling him that she was pregnant. Jason would never know that it wasn't his baby, he would just presume that it was Shane's, he would never have to find out that he had fathered a child. Shane would be great, she just had a feeling.

"Because I love her mom that's why...yes mom i know...i know you're disappointed mom...of course its my baby Mitchie's only ever been with me"

Mitchie gulped, he was so innocent, he honestly believed that she had never been with anybody else. What reason had he to believe otherwise, they had promised themselves to each other when they lost their virginity to one another. He had never been with anybody else, it would have been in the papers or somebody would have blabbed, and she knew that he loved her too much to even go there.

The guilt was beginning to take over.

His smiling face. His cheeky wink as he paced the room listening to his mother. All he wanted was here, he loved her. She had never felt so guilty in her life, she was giving him this, false promise, this untruth, this child that he thought was his, growing within her. He could never know, yet she had never wanted to tell somebody something more in her life.

**Try to call again and get in your mailbox.  
Like a letter left unread.  
Apologies are often open ended,  
but this one's better left unsaid"**

Hanging up the cell, Shane clambered back onto the bed, giving Mitchie a tender kiss.

"Who should we tell next" he asked, looking through his phone book

"Shane I-I don't know if it's such a good idea"

Shane's face fell "Huh" he asked, scratching his head

"I just don't think its such a good idea" she answered, feeling extremely guilty

"What, why" he asked dialling Nate's number into the phone

"Because" she answered, taking the phone from his hand "I don't want to tell everybody so early on"

"I'm not telling everybody" he answered "My cousins and my mom aren't everybody"

Mitchie looked at him, she couldn't do this, this was so hard, she had kept something like this from him years ago, and look how it ended up. This was a much bigger lie than she had ever told in her life. If she was going to keep this up, she knew what she had to do, she had to let him ring Nate and Jason, they would find out anyway.

Sighing, she looked at him, his eyes twinkling like a child for a Smarties tube

"Ring them" she said, kissing him

Dialling Nate's number, he lifted his toned body from the bed, anticipating the answer of his cousin

"Hi"

Mitchie looked up at him, he seemed more nervous to talk to Nate than to talk to his mom

"I'm gonna be a dad again" he said, a smile rising on his face

"Yeah..sure..yeah just one sec" he said, covering his phone with his hand

"Mitchie he wants to talk to you"

"Hi" she said, in as much of a happy voice as she could muster

"That baby's not Shane's, is it?"

**One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We got it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical.  
Wanted to call, no need to fight.  
You know I wouldn't lie.  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.  
We'll leave it on the line.  
(Yeah, oh yeah)  
We'll leave it on the line tonight**


	11. Chapter 11

Exactly Where Were Supposed To Be

Chapter 11: Out of date

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Heres the next chapter..thanks for the reviews

Mitchie sat there. Nate knew. There was no fooling him. She thought that her and Jason would have just kept it between themselves, but she was wrong. Jason had confided in Nate that he had used an out of date condom and that he hoped that Mitchie was on the pill because he didn't want a baby right now. So he would know, he would know that she was carrying his child when Shane or Nate told him, he wouldn't take responsibility though, Mitchie knew that, but she knew that he had a habit of telling people what they didn't want heard. In other words he was the perfect pop star.

She would never have slept with him if she had known the outcome. Though, she thought that, she would never see Shane again. Things were screwed up in her life, she had no control over the outcome.

She had to get up and teach a class in fifteen minutes and she hadn't slept, she was also beginning to show, which for the rest of the camp, would not be good, as she had to portray a clean, squeaky image, which she had already tarnished.

Getting up out of her bed she dressed herself as loosely as she could, wearing the shirt that she had brought with her from the time she was pregnant with her first child. It hid the bump quite well. Though she didn't have very many more with her, she would have to go shopping soon.

She had asked Shane to sleep in his own room, she didn't want to see him, because any time she looked in his eyes she felt so guilty, she was lying to him, giving him false hope.

Pushing the door open, she headed down to her singing class. She had to teach people, not much younger than herself about singing. They were working on solos, and so far, she hadn't been impressed. Though, it could have been that she was distracted these past couple of weeks. And now, she had even more to worry about. Camp was truly more hassle than she had ever wanted.

"Morning" the class chimed as she walked in the door

"Morning everybody" Mitchie smiled, trying to remain as positive as possible

"Mitchie can we do something else today" somebody, sitting in the back asked

"What would you like to do"

"Songwriting..we heard you're real good" Miley said, in a thick southern accent

"I'm ok" Mitchie answered, feeling uncomfortable

"Sing us something will you" they asked, harmonising together

"Fine, but then its back to work" she said, trying to figure out why they wanted her to sing

"I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What i've got to say"

The class burst into claps as Mitchie finished the words, the words had never seemed so real to her, for a while they had no meaning, the were just words, now they had a meaning, she was a coward, a liar and a cheat.

"Now, seeing as you all want to write songs, we're going to do this properly, I'm going to teach you how to compose the music and lyrics and which way works best for you, after that you'll all be getting an assignment"

The class seemed to go by as normal, though Mitchie couldn't get over the guilt that she felt each and every day that she looked Shane in the eyes and promised that he was the one. She knew that he would never forgive her. Not this time.

Come to think of it, she hadn't seen him all day.

She decided to take a quick walk, just to see anyway, she needed to know where he was, if even just to be reassured. She didn't know why she needed to see him, but something was annoying her, she had to do it. Walking up the pathway to the cabin, she peeked in the window and saw him, he was just sitting there on the phone. A smile spread on his face, as he told whoever it was on the phone that he was a father.

"yeah...i'm gonna do it tonight..."

Mitchie peered in the window, anxiously, to see what he was on about. She was nervous at this point, she didn't know what she should do. She felt bad for listening, but somehow, she knew that she should be there.

"I love her..of course..why wouldn't i"

Mitchie furrowed her brow, to top it all off, she was confused. He wasn't giving her anything to go with.

"I know..she's only seventeen..but marriage is the best thing"

Mitchie's eyes widened as she heard marriage. There was no way that she could marry him. No way, even if she hadn't have lied, she was only seventeen, she wasn't ready for marriage, what would she tell him, she couldn't break his heart even more than she had done in the past. He would think that she didn't love him, but she did, she just couldn't marry him.

As Shane flipped down the phone, Mitchie ran away, tears in her eyes, what was she getting herself into? One lie had turned into so many lies, she couldn't keep doing this. First her son, she lived with that. Now this, she could not say yes, there was just no way.

Her phone began to ring, it was Jason. She couldn't talk to him right now, but he wouldn't go away.

"Hello" she said, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying

"Hi Mitchie" he said, his voice chirpy

"How you been" she asked, hoping that he wouldn't bring it up

"How've I been" he said, sarcastically "I'm good"

"Though I did get some interesting news" he mumbled

"Really" she asked, trying to sound cool

"Mitchie..why did you say that baby was Shane's"

"What" she asked, shocked at the out bust

"I know you know" he said

"It's Shane's" she said,trying to keep a level playing field

"It's mine you lier" he spat, he didn't need this

"I was giving you an easy ride" she said, she knew that he would not buy it

She had no idea what to do, she couldn't lie anymore "You think that I don't want this child" he asked, sounding hurt

"Well, not really" she said, telling the first truth she had told in some time

"You're right" he sighed

"Then why the heck are you calling me you weirdo" she asked, her anger switched to annoyance

"Because if you don't tell him, i will"

"What, but you don't want the child" her voice was beginning to get wobbly

"Yes, and I know that he'll make a great father, but he deserves to know the truth, he deserves a choice, if you love him, please Mitchie, I'll give up all my rights if you want, just please do this"

"Ok" she answered, she knew what she had to do.

Walking back up to the cabin, she entered the cabin, not even minding if she was invited in or not.

"Hey Mitchie" Shane greeted, kissing her

Mitchie savoured that kiss, like no other.

"Hey look I have a question" he asked, taking her hand over to the chair

"Sit down"

Mitchie looked up at him, there was a box in his pocket, she couldn't do this.

"Shane"

"Just a minute Mitche babe"

"Shane" she said, becoming more and more nervous

"You can tell me in a minute"

"Shane " she shouted, she needed to tell him this "Listen"

Shane's smile fell. He didn't know what he had done this time.

"What" he asked

"Shane, its the baby" she said, searching his face

"What, is it ok, is there something wrong"

"Shane, the baby's not yours"


	12. Chapter 12

Exactly Where Were Supposed To be

Chapter 12: Argue

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Thanks for all of your reviews.. on with the story

Shane stood there, rooted to the pot, he was shocked, how could the baby not be his. She was the only girl that he'd ever been with, and likewise with her, she would never sleep with somebody else and not tell him. She wouldn't do that. Never. That wasn't her, she was faithful, truthful, well, not so much in the last few months but yea, she had been. She still wouldn't do anything like this though, make love to another man, the thought repulsed him so much he wanted to vomit

"What" he managed to get out, he sounded crushed

"The baby's not yours" she managed to get out

"What, you're the only one ive ever been with" he said, tears catching in his throat

She swallowed hard "But you're not the only guy ive ever been with" she whispered

"What"

"You-"

"Im not talking about that, I heard you" he said, his voice becoming louder "You made love to another man"

"We weren't together" she retalliated, trying to defend

"Does it matter, I waited for you, because I loved you, because I knew someday that we would be together"

"How did you know that, i never planned to see you again" she answered, regretting her words

"You bitch"

"How dare you" she said, now angry

Shane had never been more hurt in his entire life, he had waited for her, he had plenty of girls, but he never made love to them, never went near them because he was so in love with her , and she did this, she hurt him like this, he forgived her for not telling him that he had a son, he was with her when she told him that she was pregnant, but now, this was the last straw, that baby wasn't his, another man had been with her, touched her beautiful lips, caressed her breasts, whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Never would he be able to forgive this.

"What im supposed to be happy that you slept with somebody else" he asked, his unable to se past what she had done

"No" she said, her head falling "I just thought you might understand"

"Mitchie, I cried myself to sleep over you night after night" he explained " I don't think this is a case of getting over it quickly, or at all"

"What"

"I'm saying that I can never forgive you mitch"

"What"

"This is it for us Mitchie"

Tears welled up in her eyes "No, no it was a mistake, it can't be"

"Mitchie, you've broken my heart for the last time, we;re done" he said, almost numb

"You didn't even ask me who the father was"

"Is it important" he asked as he headed out the door

"Kind of"

"Who is it"

"Jason"

His eyes squeezed shut "Why did i need to know that"

"Because he is willing to give it up for you" she said, hoping that he would change his mind

"Is that supposed to be a good thing" he asked, hurt

Mitchie realised the tear sliding down his cheek, he had been so supportive and she had done this to him. How could she have, she loved him so much and yet she never stopped hurting him, she didn't blame him, yet she didn't think it was right, because she couldn't live without him.

"The baby could be yours, we could be a family"

"Never will I ever be part of your family"

And with that he was gone.

It was a restless night from then on, she didn't get much sleep, and she needed her sleep. She couldn't get over how Shane had reacted, she was all alone now, she needed to see her baby, picking up her phone, looking at the sunrise, her mother picked up.

"Mom" Mitchie said, unable to hold back her tears

"Mitchie honey whats wrong"

"Nothing" she lied, wiping away the tears

"Then why did you ring me at four am"

"Because I need to see my baby" she cried

"Can you please leave him here with me, I can't be without him, I need to be near him"

"Look I'll bring him up, but his routine, sweetie he's only one after all"

Mitchie nodded "Ok, I miss him so much" she cried

Connie unerstood, she was a mommy after all and she needed to see her baby. She was without him for a couple of five weeks now, she needed to see her son, it wasn't right for him either to be away from her.

After that she slept easier, she was reassured by knowing that, today she would see her son.

Waking up, she realised that she had a rehearsal for the final jam, and the camp fire sing song, she had to do it with Shane, they had to act like they were getting along, or they wouldn't have jobs here. They were singing 'this is me' from the day she had arrived. She needed to know that he didn't hate her, she needed him to get over it, for the sake of this camp, after she didn't care, but here, here she needed him to be civil.

Locking her jewellery box, she headed out to her rehearsal, she was going to be civil to him, no matter how much she hadf hurt him, she knew that nobody could know, she would sink into oblivion after camp was over. Wait..who was she kidding, Shane would never give up his child without a fight, or at least the media wouldn't.

Shane was there. She was surprised, he normally didn't handle stuff like this well, though the tears were there, she could tell. Shane was easy to see like that.

Shane and Mitchie got into a corner, they had to practice, but neither of them could focus, they were still in love, and always would be, but Mitchie knew that she had destroyed that forever, she betrayed him, making love to another man.

Hours passed and Mitchie was getting restless, she needed to see her son, she had cleared it with Brown, but only for the day, she wasn't allowed to keep him overnight, it sent a bad message to other campers who were moms, young moms.

Waiting was a stressful game,she missed Tadhg, her maternal instinct was in need to be with a child, not any child though, her child. Finally the car pulled up and Connie Torres got out, Tadhg clutched in a carrier, taking out his baby bag also, she handed him over to Mitchie who had open arms, awaiting this arrival.

"I'll leave you two to it" she smiled "I'll be back when Brown specifies"

Mitchie nodded taking the child into her arms and holding him close to her body, she took him out of his carrier so she could hold him.

Sitting on the porch she kissed his head as she played with him, she missed this, she missed being a mom, thats what she needed, she needed a family, even if it was without Shane.

People were asking questions about him and Mitchie, he just had to get away, she was the subject of every conversation and it was killing him, he needed to get away, so he headed for his cabin. He needed some Dispirin for the headache that was beginning to put him off of his food, not that that was a problem today.

"Ssh" She soothed as Tadhg cried in her arms

"moma" he said, his crying suddenly ceasing

He said, eager to get to something

Mitchie turned around, there stood Shane

"I didn't think you were coming back"

"I'm not, but you'll never stop me from seeing my son"


	13. Chapter 13

Exactly Where Were Supposed To Be

Chapter 13: Shocked

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Hey heres the next chapter, sorry for the wait...

Mitchie couldn't believe what she was seeing, Shane her love, her life was doing here. He didn't know that Tadhg would be here, and yet there he stood, wanting to see his son. She couldn't not let him, but could she do this to herself, she didn't know, not that he was giving her much of her choice, he was approaching her now, arms open wide, ready to hold his son for the first time since he found out he was his.

"Mitchie" he said, his voice a low growl

Her eyes met his, and she couldn't get the words out, she was unable to speak, with him approaching her like this, so moody and serious.

"Give me him" he chocked out, his sudden armour broken

His expression was not easily read, but she decided that it was safe to just let him hold him, patting a place beside her, she allowed him to sit down and handed the dribbling toddler to him. In this unique moment she couldn't describe the emotions that came over her as she watched her son and her love, who currently hated her, bonding for the first time.

"Tadhg" Shane said in a light tone

The child looked up at him, his chocolate brown eyes a reminder of his parentage, there was no mistaking who his father was. The child did not make strange, instead he hugged his chubby little arms around him, making dribble stains on his shirt, the child murmered something incoherent in what sound like gibberish.

"Do you know who I am" the child continued to wrap his arms around him

A tear slid down his cheek, as he said that "I'm your dad"

He rubbed the child's hair gently, not looking at Mitchie or the world around him, he was focused on his child. Nobody could take it away from him.

"No one will love you more than I will, do you hear that"

The child looked up at his tear stained cheek, smiling up, showing his few baby teeth "You cwyy" he said in wonder

"I'm just happy"

The child wiped the tear away that slid down Shanes cheek and began playing with the action man toy that Mitchies mom had brought with her. Shane looked down at the child with such emotion that Mitchie couldn't look at the scene before her without welling up.

Finally he managed to look at her, but only to ask what he would do with him, how he would see him. In truth Mitchie didn't know, but what she did know was that she had to allow him access, because she knew that he wouldn't go away without a fight.

"I don't know" she answered truthfully

"I'm not just leaving him you know that much" he answered, holding his child close

"I know, but what can I do" she mumbled in response

"You could let me see him" he answered, looking into the child's eyes

"I want my child to have a father thats always there"

"I'll be there" he cried

"You have concerts, tours, what then"

"I'll give it up" he said, with a helpless sigh

"No you won't thats why I did this, to avoid that in the first place"

Shane looked at her, she had so much love in her eyes that it almost made him want to say that he forgave her for what she had done. But he couldn't, he could not do it."

"Whats that given me" he sighed, giving the child back to Mitchie

"Go play sweetie" she whispered allowing the child to walk off

Mitchie stared out at the child "I've given you a life"

Shane stared at her with disbelief, chagrin set in, he had no idea what to do with her, she was putting up such a fight and for what, she was getting nothing ot of this, or was she? He had no idea what to think of her anymore, he wanted to kiss her passionately one minute and rip the child from her view the next. He had no clue what she would do next, but what he did know was that she wasn't getting away with keeping Tadhg away from him.

"Wow" Sarcasm laced in his answer

Mitchie gave him an evil glare, she had no right to but she did. Shane was being such an ass right now, all over this child. She decided that she was going to have to work something out, if she didn't want this in the paper

"Fine, I think I may be able to work something out" she smiled, looking at the child

"Thanks" he sighed, secretly jumping for joy

"No bother" she smiled, wanting to rip his shrt off right then and there

Shane looked at the child. He was every inch a gray, no denying it, from his chocolate-brown tan to the muddy brown of the eyes, only some of Mitchies traits were in him. He was secretly glad, nobody would know who she was.

"So what do you think we could do"

Mitchie pursed her lips, she had no idea what to say, she wanted to watch her child all day, keep him here and never let him out of her sight. But he had to have his father, he needed one at the end of the day.

She wanted to tell him that never would be alright, but she couldn't. "I don't know Shane maybe every other day"

His smiled beamed. She had never seen him so happy as when he was with or on the subject of his child. Such a grown up. She couldn't help but envy him. She wished that she possessed that quality.

"You have no idea how much this means to me" he said, noving over to hug her

He suddenly stopped, realising what he was doing, and where his hands wanted to touch. He couldn't do it, he was supposed to hate her, he wouldn't kiss her, he wouldn't mentally undress her, he wouldn't nope, it wasn't right. But why was he thinking about her, why did he want to hug her, this should be about the child playing in the garden. He should only be civilised, nothing more, nothing less.

"Jason phoned earlier" he said, filling the silence

"He did" Mitchie asked, nonchalantly, trying to hide her dread

"It seems that the press are having a field day with this one" he smiled

"What" she asked, shifting her gaze to him

"He needs you to ring him" he said, walking away from her

"Eh..ok" she said, confused

Shane gave one last glance at the child and he was gone. She knew that he needed to go off and have some time to himself. He needed to be alone with his head. There was nothing she coulddo about it now, Shane would be in the picture.

Taking out her cell phone, she dialled in Jasons number. It rang for all of two brrings before he answered.

"Mitchie" he said, sounding breathless

"Yes"

"You. Have. To. Marry. Me"


	14. In Love, its unimportant ok

Exactly Where Were Supposed To Be

Chapter 14: In Love, its unimportant

Disclaimer: I own nothing

An: Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter..

**Well, here we are again  
Throwing punchlines, no one wins  
As the morning sun begins to rise, we're fading fast  
And we won't work this out**

Mitchie looked at her son, she couldn't marry him. She just couldn't. She was seventeen and underage, her mother would never agree to it, no matter what it meant. The press would have a good time with the story and then they would be fine. She would have Jason's baby outside marriage and she would be ok. She knew it.

How much more could she do. She couldn't marry him, it wasn't that she didn't love him, she did, but like a brother, he was there for her, but she couldn't marry that kind of love, this wasn't right. She wanted to go hide under a bush, but she couldn't. She had to stay here. She loved her son, and she was grateful in some ways for the second child that she was carrying. But she just could never do that. She couldn't do that to herself never

"I love you baby" she said as she contemplated what Jason could provide for him

The child squeezed his teddy tightly. She couldn't, she wouldn't, this was too much of a shock. She was too young to settle down. To have a husband, especially one that she didn't love. Shane was the one she loved. She didn't need a husband, she could look after another one, with a little help from her mother and her aunt who lived nearby, but she couldn't marry Jason because it saved him a public scandal. It caused one elsewhere anyway.

Jason said that he would give her time to mull it over but that he needed to know soon, so that they could plan a quick wedding before she got a huge bump. To make it look like it was sex within marriage and that he was still kid friendly.

**No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight**

Weddings were not on the cards right now, she didn't need it, yet Jason had needed her, like she had needed him, even if it had caused this mess. She still thought it was a bit much. She needed Shane. She wouldn't mind him. She would do anything for him

She saw her mother approaching, she needed to talk to her. Her mother would understand, would help her.

"Hey baby how're you" she said, arms outstretched for the child

"Mom" she smiled

"What's up MeeMee" she asked, sitting beside Mitchie on the porch

"Promise you won't go mad" she asked, looking at her mother, a baby at fifteen was bad enough.

"Promise mee" she smiled, her face showing the creases of concern she felt.

"Mom, Jason asked me to marry him" she waited for moment, examining the look on her mothers face, before she began again "Because he's afraid of media scrutiny"

**No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight**

It took some time for the news to register before Connie finally let loose "Marry, MeeMee you're seventeen for christs sakes, why the hell does he wan-wait why did you say Jason" her mother paused again, replaying the news in her head, unable to believe what she was hearing "Jason asked you to marry him"

Mitchie nodded "He did, because you remember how close we are" she said, hoping her mother wouldn't explode, or kill her

"Yes..where is this going MeeMee" she looked like she could now drop the child, she was unable to concentrate.

"We kinda went further and well now lets just say Im in a spot of bother" Mitchie was unable to look at her mother, her face had warmed and she was waiting for the screaming

"No" she said, tears beginning to stream down her face "No, no no no no no no no..."

Mitchie looked at her mother, she had never been so unhappy in her life. She didn't react this way when she found out that she had never told Shane about the baby, nothing. She was practically hysterical. This was worse than not telling Shane, this was another child and another dad, another block in the road, another stop and she only seventeen.

"Mom" she said, rubbing her mothers back, trying to soothe her "Its okay mom, look, really another baby is not so bad"

"Honey, you were supposed to come here, to get a break, to be a teenager and now you're engaged to be married, it's not right, it's not the way you're supposed to do it"

"Mom, I am not marrying him"

Her mothers tears stopped short. Her face became stern.

"Oh You are marrying him" she said, looking toward the greying sky

"I'm what..Mom you were totally against it" she said, incredulous

"You are not leaving that child without a father" she said, her voice barely above a whisper

"It has a father, and he will be in this childs life as much as he wants, but mom I'm not marrying him" her mother shot a dirty look her way

"Young lady you will marry him, you had sex with him, you deal with the consequences" she was rocking the child in her lap, allowing him to play with a toy truck on her leg, even though it tickled

"I am, I'm having the baby mom, I'm dealing with the press about my son, what else do I need to do"

"Marry Jason, stop living in sin"

Mitchie scoffed, causing her son to look up in wonder. What was wrong with her mother, she was agreeing to a loveless marriage. She was hung up on Shane. Why would she marry him? She needed to convince her that she needed help nothing more.

**No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight**

"Mom I'm not marrying him"

"You are, you're not getting a choice" she was convinced of this

Mitchie hung her head, she wasn't going to convince her otherwise. She needed to try one last time. "What about Shane"

"You made the mistake, you don't get to have a choice"

"Mom" she began to beg.

"No, you're marrying him"

Mitchie sighed one last time. She had tried. She never thought that she'd be in this position. She began bowing her head, she nodded and looked up finally at her mother.

"Okay I'll marry him"

Her mother nodded and got up from her seat. "I'm sure you know that this is for the best"

Mitchie nodded "Yeah", hearing footsteps crunching along the gravel

"What are you doing here" she asked, the stranger

"I'm just here to say goodbye to my son, can I have a minute"

Mitchie looked up, it was Shane, his beautiful face stained with tears and showing signs of worry. This was not what he should be like. He should be happy and having a good time.

**(Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, )  
We don't have to fight  
Tonight  
(Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, )  
We just gotta try  
Tonight  
We don't have to fight  
Tonight  
We just gotta try  
Tonight**

"Ok, Mitchie I'll be in the car, when you're ready"

Mitchie nodded and looked up to Shane, who had his eyes on her, need clear in his eyes. She wanted to run over to him and kiss him and hold him and let him soothe her but she didn't deserve that much from him.

"Tadhgy" Shane called, looking for his son

"Dada" he called, running toward him.

Shane began to well up. He never or would never get tired of hearing that. He placed a loving kiss on the head, and pulled him into a tight hug, whispering 'I love you' in his ear. He then turned and walked towards Mitchie. Her throat began to dry up

**No, we're not gonna work this out tonight  
(We won't work this out)  
No, we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
(Give a kiss goodbye)  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out  
Tonight**

"I guess congratulations are in order" he said, smiling kindly spreading lines on his young worried face

"Yeah I think so" she mumbled, unable to look him in the eyes, realizing what she had caused him

"I hope you're happy together"

**"Thanks"Well, there's no need to fight, we're just wasting time  
(Tonight)  
If you give it a try well then maybe you'll find  
(We might work this out)  
Well, we know we're in love so let's keep it alive  
(Keep it alive, keep it alive)  
(Tonight)  
I'm starting to see the morning light  
We finally worked this out**

The look of sadness in his eyes, she would never ever want to look at. "I love you" she whispered

He looked at her and without thinking he placed a tender kiss on her lips, his hand on her jaw, his forehead against hers, "I love you" he whispered, pulling away "But I can never trust you". She could swear she felt tears in his eyes as he walked away.


End file.
